diogonegaofandomcom-20200215-history
Adventurers League Compliant Races
The Adventurers League has restrictions on what races are and are not allowed. As there is no official list of permitted races, and rather criteria of what makes a race invalid, this index has been compiled. Overview Only the races published in the following books are allowed: *Player's Handbook *Elemental Evil Player's Companion *Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide *Volo's Guide to Monsters *Tortle Package *Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes In addition, any race with flight at first level, such as the Aarakocra, winged Tiefling, and avariel Elf subrace, is not legal for Adventurers League play. A good rule of thumb is that if it is not on this list, it is not Adventurers League compliant. Aasimar :Main article: Aasimar Aasimar are humans with the soul of an angel. They have divine connections that compel them to fight evil. Must use the base traits from Volo's Guide to Monsters. Aasimar must be part of one of Faerun's factions to be Adventurer's League compliant. Information on the factions is found in the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide. Permitted Subraces *Fallen (VGM) *Protector (VGM) *Scourge (VGM) Bugbear :Main article: Bugbear From Volo's Guide to Monsters. Bugbears are large, muscular, hairy goblinoids. They're infamous for their short-sightedness and hot tempers. Dragonborn :Main article: Dragonborn From Player's Handbook. Dragonborn are humanoid dragons, sporting scales, a draconic visage, and muscular bodies. Dwarf :Main article: Dwarf Dwarves are short, hardy humanoids known for impressive beards and a love for mining and smithing. Must use the base traits from Player's Handbook. Permitted Subraces *Duergar (MToF) *Hill (PHB) *Mountain (PHB) Elf :Main article: Elf Elves are slender, athletic humanoids with signature pointed ears and long lifespans. Must use base traits from Player's Handbook. Permitted Subraces *Eladrin (MToF) *Drow (PHB) *High (PHB) *Sea (MToF) *Shadar-kai (MToF) *Wood (PHB) Firbolg :Main article: Firbolg From Volo's Guide to Monsters. Firbolgs are tall, lumbering humanoids that share an ancestral bond with nature and act as guardians of it. Genasi :Main article: Genasi From Elemental Evil. Genasi are a diverse race of humanoids with ancestry tied to powerful elementals of another plane. Permitted Subraces *Air (EE) *Earth (EE) *Fire (EE) *Water (EE) Gith Main article: Gith The gith are elf-like humanoids with flatter faces and a lack of nose cartilage. They typically have yellow-colored skin. Must use base traits from Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes. Gith must be part of the Sha'sal Khou to be Adventurers League compliant; however, as this is not a faction, they are still free to be part of a regular Faerun faction if they so choose. Permitted Subraces * Githyanki (MToF) * Githzerai (MToF) Gnome :Main article: Gnome Gnomes are small humanoids with a resemblance toward elves. They're often overlooked despite a natural inclination toward magic and bright minds. Must use base traits from Player's Handbook. Permitted Subraces *Deep (MToF) *Forest (PHB) *Rock (PHB) Goblin :Main article: Goblin From Volo's Guide to Monsters. Goblins are small goblinoids with flat faces and pointed ears. They're generally regarded as nuisances. Goliath :Main article: Goliath From Volo's Guide to Monsters. Goliath are massive, powerful humanoids who look like they're carved out of stone. Hobgoblin :Main article: Hobgoblin From Volo's Guide to Monsters. Hobgoblins are goblinoids that like a larger and smarter goblin, but with the temper of a bugbear. Half-elf :Main article: Half-elf Half-elves are a cross between a human and elf, with all the cunning of an elf but the charm and versatility of a human. Must use base traits from Player's Handbook. Permitted Subraces *Drow Descent (SCAG) *High Descent (SCAG) *Keen Senses Variant (SCAG) *Wood Descent (SCAG) Halfling :Main article: Halfling Halflings are small humanoids known for their luck and dexterousness. Must use the base traits from Player's Handbook. Permitted Subraces *Ghostwise (SCAG) *Lightfoot (PHB) *Stout (PHB) Half-orc :Main article: Half-orc From Player's Handbook. Half-orcs are a cross between a human and an orc, but bear more resemblance to their orc heritage than their human one. Human :Main article: Human Humans are an average-sized humanoid known for their extreme diversity and adaptability. Must use base traits from Player's Handbook. Permitted Subraces *Variant (PHB) Kenku :Main article: Kenku From Volo's Guide to Monsters. Kenku are avian humanoids who dream of flying, but work in rather shady business. Kobold :Main article: Kobold From Volo's Guide to Monsters. Kobolds are small reptilian humanoids with a resemblance to dragons. They work best in packs. Lizardfolk :Main article: Lizardfolk From Volo's Guide to Monsters. Lizardfolk are reptilian humanoids with a distance from emotion and a hard, logical view on things. Orc :Main article: Orc From Volo's Guide to Monsters. Orcs are hulking, dim-witted humanoids with a signature underbite from tusks. Tabaxi :Main article: Tabaxi From Volo's Guide to Monsters. Tabaxi are cat-like humanoids known for their curiosity and love of knowledge. Tiefling :Main article: Tiefling Tieflings are humanoids with infernal heritage, giving them horns, tails, and other demonic features. Must use base traits from Player's Handbook. Permitted Subraces *Baalzebul (MToF) *Devil's Tongue (SCAG) *Dispater (MToF) *Feral (SCAG) *Fierna (MToF) *Glasya (MToF) *Hellfire (SCAG) *Levistus (MToF) *Mammon (MToF) *Mephistopheles (MToF) *Zariel (MToF) Tortle :Main article: Tortle From Tortle Package. Tortles are a race of intelligence, bipedal turtles who are most defined by their shells. Triton :Main article: Triton From Volo's Guide to Monsters. Tritons are fish-like humanoids that live in and protect the seas. Yuan-Ti Pureblood :Main article: Yuan-Ti Pureblood From Volo's Guide to Monsters. Yuan-Ti Purebloods are a race who would be seen as humans if not for their light snake-like features. Category:Races